


Mistletoe

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Tree Without Blossoms [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic incentrata sul Natale di Mercedes e Mike (un OC) a Lima nel 2025. Segue gli avvenimenti di <i>Cherry Blossom</i>. Amicizia Kurtcedes ed entrata in scena di Burt Hummel.<br/>[Spin-off di TWB (dopo il capitolo 13), ma può essere letta anche da sola. Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708735) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Da leggere dopo il capitolo 13 di TWB  
> *  
> Questa storia non avrà senso se non avete letto _Cherry Blossom_ o _Tree Without Blossoms_. La trama si concentra su quello che succede a Mercedes e Mike (un OC, non Mike Chang) durante le feste di Natale a Lima nel 2025. Ci sarà un bel po’ d’interazione e amicizia Kurtcedes, quindi se avete letto solo _Cherry Blossom_ non dovreste avere problemi, ma sarebbe meglio leggerla come un aggiornamento complementare al tredicesimo capitolo di TWB, sebbene i POV si alternino tra Mike, Mercedes, Kurt e Burt, quindi è decisamente una cosa a parte. Non c’è niente di esplicito (mi spiace). Ci sono comunque delle imprecazioni e dei temi adulti (come il sesso e gli alcolici). Si menzionerà la morte di un personaggio.  
>  Se avete solo letto CB, ecco cosa avete bisogno di sapere: Dave e Mike sono migliori amici. Dave e Kurt stanno insieme (più o meno… quasi) e il primo si è lasciato sfuggire che Mike voleva chiedere a Mercedes di sposarlo.  
> Avvertimento: C’è così tanto fluff che c’è il rischio che vi si carino i denti. Ma ne ho scritto un pezzetto e mi sono messa a piangere come una fontana.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Per motivi che le sfuggivano, Kurt aveva voluto sapere tutti i suoi piani per le vacanze. _Tutti_ quanti. Fino al più insignificante dettaglio su quando sarebbe partita in macchina da Chicago e quante notti sarebbe rimasta a Lima. _Sapeva_ che sarebbe venuto anche Mike, ma quando lei l’aveva menzionato di nuovo, Kurt aveva trattenuto lievemente il fiato, prima di spiegare frettolosamente di aver appena visto un paio di stivali che doveva assolutamente avere. Il che era strano, perché non c’era stato alcun negozio di scarpe nelle vicinanze. Sospettava che stesse complottando qualcosa, ma non aveva idea di cosa, e Dave ne faceva parte, perché aveva assunto un’espressione ridicolmente colpevole quando aveva accennato velocemente al comportamento fuori di testa del suo ragazzo alla cena di venerdì scorso.

Mike pensava che si stesse immaginando tutto, dicendo che forse avesse fiutato qualcosa, ma cosa poteva farci? Era Kurt! E quella era la sua spiegazione principale, perché il suo migliore amico poteva essere leggermente pazzo a volte, ma Mercedes sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei e, se stava organizzando qualche stramba sorpresa, beh, l’avrebbe di certo adorata. Le aveva fatto promettere di dargli tre ore del suo tempo la mattina del ventiquattro. Aveva esitato, non volendo lasciare Mike alla mercé di non solo suo padre, ma dei suoi fratelli e cugini e nonni. Ma Kurt aveva una risposta anche a quello: Dave. Sarebbe stato anche lui in città e avrebbe potuto salvare l’amico dalla morte incalzante a causa di parenti ficcanaso. Quindi aveva acconsentito. Riluttante e curiosa, perché odiava _non sapere_.

Era stato un po’ bizzarro stare con Kurt a Chicago senza ospitarlo. Le aveva fatto sentire la mancanza dei loro giorni al liceo, quando decidevano sul momento di incontrarsi o andare a cenare insieme, ma questa volta portandosi dietro ragazzo e _non-ragazzo_. Sebbene non credesse neanche per un secondo a quella descrizione, perché perfino Mike aveva fatto un commento disinvolto sulle righe di: _‘sono pazzi l’uno per l’altro, non è vero?’_ E lei non riusciva in tutta onestà a contraddirlo, perché gli sguardi che si scambiavano erano dolci e adorabili e, a volte, pornografici… Ma Kurt aveva insistito che fosse complicato. Era piuttosto sicura che lo fosse solo perché lui stesse facendo deliberatamente l’ottuso o non si fosse davvero accorto di quanto fosse cotto… non aveva ancora deciso. Aveva un vago sospetto che non ci fosse ancora arrivato.

I suoi pensieri sulla coppia di amici si dissolsero quando svoltò nella strada di casa e delle farfalle cominciarono a svolazzarle nello stomaco. Non aveva portato un uomo a casa da _anni_. La sua famiglia sapeva benissimo quanto ciò fosse significativo e di certo erano tutti in attesa all’interno, pronti a balzare sul medico e ridurlo a brandelli. Almeno lei se l’era immaginato così e Mike aveva passato le cinque ore di viaggio a rassicurarla, dicendo che fosse un tantino melodrammatica e che forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di impersonare Kurt, ma Mercedes era preoccupata.

Suo papà era sempre stato protettivo e, da quando la mamma era morta, lo era stato ancora di più. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se non gli fosse piaciuto il suo ragazzo. Non che ci fosse qualcosa che potesse non piacere, ma forse a suo padre… non sarebbe piaciuto e basta. Era terrorizzata da quella possibilità, l’aveva ammesso a Kurt davanti a una tazza di caffè, sabato; gli era andata di traverso la bevanda, ma poi aveva affermato che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, che Mike avrebbe conquistato suo padre, per il quale sarebbe stato impossibile non apprezzare qualcuno che amava in modo così evidente sua figlia. Lei era arrossita a quelle parole, ricordandosi di come l’amico si sapesse trasformare in un superbo ammaliatore quando lo voleva, ma sperando allo stesso tempo che avesse ragione.

 

Kurt ribolliva di emozione fin da quando Dave se l’era lasciato sfuggire. Quando quello si era ( _finalmente_ ) ricordato di averglielo detto, gli aveva fatto promettere di non dirlo a Mercedes. E lui aveva mantenuto la parola e non l’aveva menzionato a _nessuno_. Neanche a Burt o a Cassie o alla sua parrucchiera. _Nessuno_. Gli sembrava di stare per scoppiare, trattenendo tutte quelle informazioni altamente confidenziali. Quindi non le avrebbe potuto dire nulla, ma poteva fare la cosa più vicina a quel livello di importanza, cioè assicurarsi che le sue mani avessero un aspetto _fantastico_ quando Mike le avrebbe infilato l’anello al dito. Ovviamente lo stava facendo passare per un regalo di Natale, prenotandole un trattamento di bellezza completo, quindi era sicuro che Mercedes non avesse idea di cosa l’aspettasse.

Stava anche coccolando se stesso, perché aveva solo tre giorni a Lima prima di dover tornare a L.A. con il primo volo del ventisette, e perfino la sua città natale si era evoluta abbastanza da permettergli di potersi organizzare una seduta di massaggi senza sentirsi dire una variazione del commento: _‘è per sua moglie, signore?’_ Malgrado il _pilates_ e la corsa, aveva avvertito una fitta alla schiena quel mattino, ricordandogli perché odiasse tanto volare. E sebbene avesse passato un bel po’ di tempo con l’amica la settimana prima, non vedeva l’ora di passarne dell’altro con lei, oggi. Il fatto che nelle loro vite non ci fossero drammi, al momento, era anche un bel cambiamento rispetto allo status quo.

 

Mike aveva la sensazione di stare per vomitare. Aveva trenta minuti prima che Dave lo venisse a prendere e doveva affrontare questa conversazione alla svelta. Mercedes era già stata traghettata via da un Kurt fin troppo sorridente ed entusiasta (che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere il becco _chiuso_ ). Le sue azioni il giorno dopo dipendevano interamente da quello che gli avrebbe detto il signor Jones e Mike si sentiva all’antica e antiquato e si preoccupava di dire o chiedere la cosa sbagliata…

“Signor Jones, vorrei parlarle…”

Il padre di Mercedes lo valutò con lo sguardo e lui cercò di rimanere immobile, di non rivelare quanto si sentisse nervoso. Quando si erano incontrati, ieri, quello era stato silenzioso, l’aveva osservato e non aveva fatto alcuna offerta di venire chiamato in altro modo se non ‘signor Jones’. Per lui poteva andare. Gli zii e i nonni presenti lo stavano tutti guardando e lui stava iniziando a capire perché Mercy fosse così in ansia all’idea di lasciarlo da solo. Lo stavano valutando.

“Certo. Possiamo andare nel mio salottino…”

Lo seguì nella stanza in cui gli era stato preparato un materasso gonfiabile su cui dormire – cosa che gli andava benissimo, ma gli ricordava di essere nel territorio di quest’uomo. Ripassò quello che voleva dire, preparandosi a parlare. Non voleva chiedergli il permesso, perché le avrebbe chiesto la mano comunque, ma ci teneva ad avere la sua approvazione…

“Io vorrei… vorrei chiedere la sua benedizione. Voglio chiedere a Mercedes di sposarmi…”

“Hm. Perché?”

“Perché? Beh, la sua benedizione significherebbe molto per Mercedes, quindi significa molto per me.”

“No, non _quello_. Perché vuoi sposarla?”

“Oh. A parte il fatto che la amo?” Ottenne un breve cenno affermativo della testa come risposta e cercò di rilassarsi. Prese un respiro profondo. Aveva provato anche questa risposta. “Io… Lei è diventata uno dei miei migliori amici. Mi fa ridere. Mi rende una persona migliore. Lo sa che mi ci sono voluti quasi tre mesi di inviti prima che accettasse di bere un caffè con me?”

L’altro alzò lo sguardo, fissando il soffitto, e Mike era piuttosto sicuro che stesse sorridendo.

“Bene. Molto bene. Mi piace. Hai perseverato e lei è testarda, ma tu lo sapevi, vero?”

“Che è testarda? O che ne sarebbe valsa la pena?” ribatté e, _cazzo_ , non aveva voluto usare un tono impertinente o dare l’impressione di essere indifferente, _merda_ … Ma l’uomo stava ridendo, o di lui o per quello che aveva detto; non gliene importava. La risata era un buon segno… Sperava.

“Uno dei due. Entrambi,” rispose quello e si sedette a un’estremità del divano, cosa che lo fece rilassare lievemente.

“Sì, lo sapevo. Entrambe le cose. È fantastica e meravigliosa e voglio farla sorridere ogni giorno…”

“La rendi felice.”

“Ci provo. Lei rende felice me, quindi… è facile riflettere la sensazione verso di lei.”

“Hmm… bene. Se lei dice di sì, hai la mia benedizione.”

Gli sembrò che gli fosse caduto un macigno sullo stomaco. Non aveva mai preso seriamente in considerazione che lei avesse potuto dire di no. L’aveva menzionato scherzando con Dave, ma non ci aveva pensato seriamente. Non avevano mai parlato di matrimonio. Il futuro? Sì. Andare a vivere insieme? Certamente. Il matrimonio? Non ci avevano neanche scherzato sopra.

“Non preoccuparti, figliolo, accetterà…”

“Io… lo spero proprio, signore.”

“Chiamami Steve.”

 

Dave si stava divertendo, sebbene fosse un po’ strano passare del tempo con Mike a Lima. Era come se due mondi si fossero sovrapposti. Aveva invitato Az a giocare a biliardo con loro, per poi andare a pranzare presto, prima che l’amico dovesse andare a prendere Mercedes. I due erano andati subito d’accordo, il che non l’aveva stupito, perché Mike era una di quelle persone che ti mettevano subito a tuo agio. Un’altra ragione che lo rendeva un ottimo dottore.

Stavano giocando l’uno contro l’altro, uno guardava mentre gli altri due giocavano e il vincitore sfidava quello che era rimasto fuori. Finora lui non aveva ancora giocato contro Az, perché Mike era una specie di squalo del biliardo: avrebbe potuto giocare contro loro due contemporaneamente e vincere lo stesso. Aveva provato a insegnargli più di una volta, dicendogli che si basava tutto su angoli e traiettorie e che avrebbe dovuto essere più bravo di così, dato il suo talento matematico. Quello lo prese in giro quando mancò un tiro facile e Dave gli mostrò il medio. Quando finalmente uscirono dalla sala, Mike era imbattuto, ed era stato di buon umore da quando era andato a prenderlo; non aveva bisogno di chiedere per sapere che la conversazione con il signor Jones era andata bene.

“Oh, guarda… Sei come il ripieno di crema in un biscotto _Oreo_ …” affermò Mike, pizzicandogli una guancia mentre gli si sedeva di fianco nella panca imbottita del loro tavolo a _Cookies_ , strizzandolo tra lui e Az.

“Oh, levati dalle palle…” rispose, dandogli una gomitata abbastanza forte da fargli versare il contenuto del bicchiere. Quello si mise semplicemente a ridere e lui si trattenne dal fare un qualsiasi commento con un doppio senso, pensando che Az fosse abbastanza a disagio così com’era. Si era irrigidito leggermente alla battuta di prima, ma non si era spostato. Dave non l’aveva presa sul personale: il solo fatto che fosse seduto lì con loro era un enorme passo in avanti ed era chiaro che ci stesse ancora lavorando. Mike si alzò per andare a prendere dei tovagliolini con cui asciugare il tavolo e Azimio lo guardò. Dave rimase in silenzio.

“Sembra un tipo a posto…”

“Mike? Sì. Lo _è_.”

“E non ha… problemi col fatto che tu sia gay?”

“ _Nah_ … Cioè, non sarebbe il mio migliore amico se ne avesse,” affermò, vedendo la scintilla di dolore sul suo viso e sentendosi un po’ in colpa. “Suo fratello maggiore è gay, quindi lo vede solo come un fatto. Lui è nero. Io sono gay.”

“Sembrate legati.”

“Sì, siamo amici fin dal college. Ci vediamo almeno due volte a settimana…”

“Quindi, che cosa fa a Lima?”

“Oh, sta uscendo con Mercedes Jones. Te la ricordi?”

“Mercedes Jones… oh, sì, me la ricordo. Allora è anche lei a Chicago?”

“Già. Frequenta la stessa chiesa di Mike, è così che si sono conosciuti…”

“State parlando di Mercy?” chiese il medico, posando un altro bicchiere pieno e dei tovaglioli sul tavolo. Lui annuì e gli rubò il drink, prendendone un lungo sorso prima di farlo riscivolare verso di Mike, di fronte a sé. Era il suo turno di mostrargli il medio e Dave ridacchiò.

“Lo compri tu il prossimo giro,” borbottò l’amico e lui fece spallucce, imperturbato.

Il silenzio calò su di loro per qualche secondo, ed era un po’ imbarazzante; Dave non sapeva cosa dire ed era piuttosto sicuro che Mike avesse esaurito gli argomenti di conversazione nelle ultime due ore. Non aveva problemi a stare in silenzio con l’amico, ma Az sembrava un po’ perso, quindi gli chiese di AJ, e quello lo fece illuminare. Fece di nuovo ripartire il dialogo, che fluì senza intoppi da quel punto. Il cibo arrivò e poco dopo Mike disse che dovevano andare. Prima di uscire, sentì Az afferrargli il braccio e si fermò, girandosi, mentre Mike era già a qualche metro di distanza.

“Io… volevo dire che sono felice che tu abbia un così buon amico. Te ne meriti uno.”

Lasciò cadere la mano e incrociò le braccia, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. Dave sorrise dolcemente e fece spallucce.

“Una persona ha bisogno di più di un amico, Z.”

 

Burt Hummel non era quello che Mike si era aspettato. Non era sicuro di cosa si fosse immaginato di trovare, ma dal modo in cui ne parlava Dave si era aspettato qualcuno… beh, di più minaccioso, forse, invece si era trovato davanti quest’uomo dall’aria amichevole, onesta e all’apparenza normale. Si presentò e venne accolto in casa, per poi sentirsi offrire qualcosa di caldo da bere. Gli diede indicazioni per trovare la camera di Kurt, dove a quanto pareva lui e Mercedes erano regressi all’adolescenza e stavano inscenando una sfilata e uno spettacolo di canto. Suppose che fosse un buon segno, perché se Kurt avesse spifferato qualcosa, avrebbero passato il tempo a sfogliare riviste di abiti da sposa.

Quando bussò alla porta, non era pronto per quello che lo accolse. Avevano entrambi indossato delle… tute spaziali? Abiti da sera complementari? Non ne era proprio sicuro. La _mise_ di Mercedes sembrava essere della misura perfetta, mentre quella dell’altro non era chiusa bene: era evidentemente cresciuto in altezza e si era irrobustito dall’ultima volta che se l’era messa, ma forse era dell’amica? Non ne aveva idea. Osservandoli meglio, i due vestiti non erano identici, avevano solo un colore simile. Argentato. Mike era affascinato: stavano cantando e le loro voci erano fantastiche, insieme. Aveva sentito Mercedes cantare, prima, era nel coro della chiesa e canticchiava sottovoce tutto il tempo; la musica era semplicemente un’enorme parte di lei, della sua vita e del suo lavoro. Kurt, però: la sua voce era straordinaria e, combinandola con la sua, toglievano il fiato. Aspettò che la canzone terminasse (non sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerla neanche se ne fosse dipesa la sua vita) e tossicchiò, attirando la loro attenzione.

“Devo cambiarmi anch’io prima di poter entrare?” chiese, e il sorriso che ottenne da Mercedes gli riempì il corpo di calore e felicità.

“Ehi! Abbiamo giocato un po’ a farci belli…” disse lei, e aveva un aspetto felice, rilassato e completamente a suo agio. _Bellissima_ , propose la sua mente.

“Già, se fossi arrivato venti minuti fa ci avresti beccato nelle nostre vecchie uniformi da cheerleader…”

“Eri una cheerleader?” chiese lui e, dannazione, sapeva di non dover essere così interessato a quell’informazione, ma stare con una ragazza pompon era più o meno stata la sua fantasia per tutto il liceo – e invece era stato nel club di matematica e in quello di scienze e sapeva che Dave avesse fatto sesso prima di lui, perché a quei tempi era ancora più terribilmente timido dell’amico.

“M-hm. Dovrei portarmi quel particolare set di vestiti a casa, eh?” chiese quella, con un ghigno deliziato, e lui vide Kurt fare una smorfia disgustata.

“Bleah. Sarete anche dolci e innamorati e tutto quello che volete, ma che non si menzionino pratiche etero nella mia stanza. Fuori fuori fuori…” intervenne, ma lo fece con un ampio sorriso e un braccio attorno alle spalle di Mercy.

“Posso cambiarmi, prima?”

“Oh, giusto. Sì. Dobbiamo levarceli, questi…”

“Dacci un paio di minuti,” affermò lei, e lo spinse in corridoio, chiudendogli la porta in faccia. Lui fissò il legno con espressione confusa e fece spallucce, voltandosi e trovando Burt Hummel intento a osservarlo.

“Se mio figlio fosse stato eterosessuale, sono piuttosto sicuro che la ragazza lì dentro sarebbe stata mia nuora…”

“Sì, è probabile. Hanno un legame speciale… Ne sono geloso, a volte.”

“Hmm. Hanno superato molte cose, insieme. Kurt ha un’opinione piuttosto alta di te, però. È bravo a stimare il carattere delle persone…”

Lui rise, perché si ricordava la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato e la strigliata che aveva ricevuto.

“Sì, è vero. Non si lascia mettere i piedi in testa dal primo- ehm… tizio che incontra,” disse, e l’altro gli rivolse un ghigno, avendo capito benissimo cosa stava per dire.

“Esatto. Hai ragione. Ha sempre avuto una volontà di ferro. Come Mercedes.”

Lui rise di nuovo, perché era vero. Il padre di Kurt stava iniziando a piacergli e riusciva a vedere da dove il figlio avesse preso alcuni tratti comportamentali.

“State parlando di noi?” chiese Kurt, socchiudendo la porta e dando un’occhiata da dietro di essa.

“Io? Giammai…” rispose Burt, facendo un occhiolino a Mike prima di proseguire lungo il corridoio.

 

Burt Hummel osservò l’uomo di fronte a lui. Lo riconosceva, ma non riusciva a capire dove l’avesse visto e perché sembrasse così nervoso.

“Ehm, salve, signor Hummel. Ehm. Sono venuto a prendere Kurt…?”

Il tono era quello di una domanda, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa fosse venuto a fare qui o gli stesse chiedendo il permesso.

“Dici? Non mi sembri molto sicuro…” rispose, e il giovane sembrava sul punto di tremare. “Sei uno dei suoi amici del liceo?”

“Eeh, no. Non esattamente. Sono Dave Karofsky.”

Corrugò la fronte. Riconosceva il nome, ma non sapeva bene perché. Si ricordava della maggior parte delle persone che erano importanti per suo figlio, perfino alcune che non considerava tali ma delle quali si lamentava di continuo.

“Giusto. Piacere di conoscerti,” affermò, allungando una mano per stringere la sua, perché si era appena reso conto che questo Dave avrebbe potuto essere un nuovo ragazzo. Oh. Aveva una bella presa sicura e lui annuì minutamente – aveva sempre approvato quel tipo di strette di mano. “ _Kurt_! C’è Dave!”

“Sì, sì… ho sentito il campanello!” urlò quello, e lui vide Dave nascondere un piccolo sorriso; stava _sicuramente_ succedendo qualcosa, qui, e quando quel piccolo sorriso sbocciò in uno a trentadue denti quando Kurt entrò nell’atrio, seppe _senza ombra di dubbio_ che ci fosse più di ‘qualcosa’, perché quest’uomo era _chiaramente_ cotto di suo figlio.

Era un po’ preoccupato, perché forse Kurt gliene aveva parlato e lui non aveva ascoltato… ma no, si assicurava sempre di ascoltare tutto quello che diceva, anche le parti noiose. E poi gli venne in mente: questo era l’amico che era andato a prenderlo all’aeroporto la notte prima, era l’unico ‘Dave’ che avesse menzionato di recente, quindi doveva essere lui. Beccò Kurt passare lo sguardo da lui al suo coetaneo.

“Guarda. Non ti ha ucciso…” affermò, sorridendo come se fosse una grande battuta. Lo guardò dargli un bacio sulla guancia, il che confermava tutto e, se così non fosse, il modo in cui l’altro aveva assunto una sfumatura di rosso ridicolmente simile a quella del Babbo Natale appeso sulla porta dietro di lui… beh. Trovava strano che Kurt non gli avesse detto nulla di una nuova fiamma, però, perché _non_ se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire e ciò spiegava perché Dave sembrasse così nervoso. Lo salutarono piuttosto velocemente e lui fissò l’uscio chiuso per qualche secondo prima di andare ad accomodarsi sul divano.

“Chi era?” chiese Carole, che entrò in soggiorno con due tazze fumanti in mano.

“Hmm? Oh, Dave. Kurt è appena uscito con lui…”

“Dave Karofsky? Ecco un ragazzo che ha fatto tanta strada…” mormorò, posandole sul tavolino prima di sederglisi di fianco e mettersi comoda, sfruttando il poggiapiedi.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese lui, poggiando la testa sulla sua, guardando il luccichio delle luci sull’albero e i riccioli di vapore alzarsi dalle tazze, sentendosi soddisfatto.

“Beh, se pensi a che razza di bullo era alle superiori… È davvero cresciuto. Maturato. Ho parlato con sua mamma un paio di mesi fa. Finn era suo amico alle elementari…”

“Aspetta. David Karofsky? Karofsky. Il ragazzo che tormentava Kurt? Che aveva minacciato di ucciderlo?”

“Shh-shh-shh… Erano ragazzini, Burt. E da quello che Kurt mi ha detto sul suo bullismo…” sospirò, e Burt volle sapere cosa le avesse detto suo figlio. Di che cosa le avesse parlato. “Dave era spaventato e preoccupato e impaurito. Ciò non giustifica le sue azioni, ma le spiega. Quello che ha fatto Finn, invece? Palloncini pieni di urina e gettare le persone nei cassonetti e… Beh, erano tutti ragazzini, ma le cose che hanno fatto… Finn stava seguendo la massa e facendo scelte poco avvedute. Sono sicura che tu possa rapportarti a quando avevi la loro età.”

Grugnì, perché aveva ragione, ma lui era all’improvviso irrazionalmente preoccupato per il fatto che il suo ragazzo fosse uscito con un uomo che l’aveva minacciato di morte. Tuttavia… aveva la sensazione che quello stesso uomo fosse innamorato cotto di Kurt, adesso. Il che batteva delle parole dette quasi quindici anni prima, quando era adolescente. Si rilassò contro i cuscini ed emise un lungo sospiro. Aveva un paio di domande da fare, però, domani.

 

Questo periodo dell’anno era sempre difficile. Sua mamma era stata una fanatica del Natale, decorava ogni superficie disponibile e cambiava i copriletto con delle trapunte natalizie apposite. La loro casa era sempre sembrata un santuario del Natale e Mercedes l’aveva adorato, crescendo. C’erano ancora delle decorazioni in giro, ma se ne era occupata sua nonna, per la maggior parte. Suo papà la stava osservando dall’altro lato della stanza e le sorrise dolcemente prima di fare un cenno con la testa verso il suo salottino. Lei annuì e si alzò, dando un’ultima stretta alla mano di Mike prima di abbandonarlo alla mercé dello zio Alan e le sue domande sulle sue ernie, sebbene Mercedes non avesse idea di cosa ne potesse sapere un cardiologo pediatrico. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si sedette di fianco a suo padre sul divano.

“Tutto bene, piccolina?”

“Più che bene, papà…”

“A tua mamma lui sarebbe piaciuto…” le disse, ed era la migliore lode che avesse potuto fare, perché era molto più difficile fare una buona impressione su di lei.

“Mi piace pensarlo… Lui è… piuttosto speciale.”

“Come te, piccolina…”

“È un po’ il tuo dovere pensarlo…”

“Hmm. Beh, credo che lo pensi anche lui, quindi… piace anche a me.”

“Grazie, papà. Io… È molto importante, per me.”

“Tu sii felice, okay? E fintanto che lui ti renderà felice, allora mi piacerà.”

Rise, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a lui e stringendolo stretto; stava anche piangendo, perché non avrebbe mai potuto parlare a sua madre di Mike e lamentarsi delle sue possibili abitudini fastidiose, come lei aveva sempre fatto a proposito di suo padre.

“Mi manca,” sussurrò Mercedes, e le braccia dell’altro strinsero la presa.

“Anche a me, piccolina. Ogni giorno.”

“Ti voglio bene, papà…”

“Anch’io ti voglio bene, piccola. Sempre.”

 

Mike non aveva esattamente deciso il _come_ , solo che sarebbe stato _oggi_. Ora però stava dubitando anche quella scelta. Non sapeva se farlo di fronte alla sua famiglia al completo o andare a fare una tranquilla passeggiata tra la neve o fare semplicemente finta di stare male e nascondersi in bagno. Il che non sarebbe stato esattamente maturo, ma quel pensiero non gli fece passare il senso di nausea. Mercy era seduta sul sofà all’altro lato della stanza, cantando una canzone a suoi nipotini e nipotine, facendo dei gesti con le mani che corrispondevano a quello che dicevano i versi. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo, sorridendo ma senza fermarsi, e Mike ricambiò. Il petto gli sembrava stretto e caldo e dolorante, e a quel punto il nonno di lei gli diede una gomitata.

“Smetti di perdere tempo, giovanotto, non sto mica ringiovanendo…”

“Io- Lei lo _sa_?” chiese in un sussurro orripilato, e ottenne come risposta un sogghigno da monello e uno sfregamento di mani soddisfatto.

“Non ci sono segreti in _questa_ famiglia, giovanotto. Ora, forza, stiamo tutti aspettando…”

 _Oh cazzo_. Si guardò attorno e, giustamente, tutti gli occhi erano su di lui o passavano da lui a Mercy, e praticamente tutti i presenti gli stavano sorridendo. _Ooh cazzo_. Non aveva tempo da perdere, adesso: voleva che fosse una sorpresa e finora la sua più grande preoccupazione era stata Kurt. Qui invece si trattava di una ventina di persone e ora si spiegava perché si fossero tutti accalcati nella stanza, fino a lasciare solo posti in piedi. Non volevano perderselo.

“Torno subito…” mormorò, uscendo velocemente da lì, fermandosi solo una volta che fu uscito in giardino ed ebbe inalato profondamente l’aria ghiacciata. Ritornò dentro e trovò la sua ragazza ad aspettarlo.

“Stai bene? La mia famiglia non ti sta soffocando, vero?”

“Io… sto bene. La tua famiglia è a posto. Io avevo solo… bisogno di un secondo.”

“Mike… Stai mentendo. Non dirmi bugie… non farlo _mai_. Posso sopportare il fatto che non ti piacciano. Non mi piacerà, ma non sarà un dramma. Tu… _dimmelo_ e basta.”

“Ti amo, Mercedes Jones, e credimi quando ti dico che la tua famiglia mi piace. Sembrano tutti perfettamente normali. Come i miei famigliari.”

“I tuoi famigliari sono pazzi…” borbottò quella, e lui rise, perché era d’accordo.

“Esattamente quello che intendevo…”

“Sicuro che stai bene, però?”

“Sì, tutto okay. Vai solo ad aspettarmi di là, voglio prendere la macchina fotografica in camera mia…”

“Okay…”

Non perse tempo. L’anello era nella custodia della macchina fotografica, che veniva usata raramente di questi tempi; estrasse la scatolina rossa, controllò che l’anello fosse ancora dentro e l’afferrò saldamente. L’avrebbe fatto. L’avrebbe fatto davvero.

Steve stava aspettando sull’uscio – gli afferrò la spalla con una presa decisa e fece un cenno con la testa – e quando i suoi occhi tornarono su Mercedes, vide cha aveva guardato il loro scambio con occhi sgranati e la bocca che si era leggermente schiusa: Mike sorrise, era improvvisamente impossibile non essere emozionato per quello che stava per fare. Non si prese la briga di nascondere il piccolo cofanetto; tutte le persone nella stanza stavano sorridendo ampiamente, alcune donne stavano premendo le mani sulla bocca, e lui era piuttosto sicuro che Mercedes avesse capito esattamente cosa stesse per succedere.

Si mise proprio di fronte a lei e non interruppe il contatto visivo mentre s’inginocchiava, perché avrebbe venerato questa donna. Aprì la scatolina e la sollevò verso di lei, la quale continuò a fissarlo, con occhi pieni di lacrime e una mano sulle labbra.

“Ti amo. Voglio avere tutto con te. Una vita. Una famiglia. Un futuro. Mi vuoi sposare?”

Mercedes non rispose a parole, cominciò invece ad annuire freneticamente e lui si alzò in piedi, baciandola, e la sua famiglia al completo stava applaudendo e congratulandosi rumorosamente… ed era _bello_. Le infilò l’anello al dito, facendolo scivolare in posizione senza problemi. Lei non l’aveva neanche guardato di striscio, si era solamente concentrata su Mike, abbracciandolo forte.

“Ti amo,” riuscì finalmente a dire, e lui le asciugò alcune delle lacrime.

“Ti amo anch’io. Tantissimo.”

Lei posò brevemente la testa sulla sua spalla e Mike cercò di ignorare il fatto che tutti i suoi famigliari stessero guardando, ma quella si scostò bruscamente, sgranando gli occhi.

“Devo chiamare Kurt!”

“Oh, certo. Ehm… ma lui lo sa già…”

“ _Cosa_?” Oh. Magari avrebbe dovuto tenere quel dettaglio per sé. La portò fuori dalla stanza per la mano, sorridendo alle persone che avevano tutta l’aria di stare aspettando che si separassero per fare loro gli auguri.

“Ehm. Dave lo sapeva e se l’è lasciato sfuggire settimana scorsa… _per_ _sbaglio_.”

“Ma… è il mio migliore amico…”

“Dave gli ha fatto promettere di non dire nulla.”

“Non mi interessa! Avrebbe dovuto comunque darmi un indizio o roba simile!”

“Doveva essere una sorpresa. Io volevo che lo fosse. Kurt ha rispettato il mio desiderio. Era felice che ti chiedessi di sposarmi… Comunque, se tu sapessi che Dave avesse in mente di fargli una proposta di matrimonio, glielo diresti?”

“Aspetta: vuole fargli una proposta di matrimonio?!”

“Cosa? _No_! No! Era completamente ipotetico… merda. Non ha in mente niente del genere, sono ancora nella loro… fase complicata o come la vogliono chiamare adesso.”

“Urgh. Non farmi cominciare. Sono entrambi degli idioti… Completamente all’oscuro su quello che provano, figurati su quello che prova l’altro…”

Lui corrugò la fronte, perché era piuttosto sicuro che Dave sapesse esattamente quello che provava, sebbene non conoscesse abbastanza Kurt da poter parlare per lui.

“Ehm, forse Kurt ci sta mettendo un po’ di più a rendersene conto, ma Dave sa cosa prova. Insomma, è uno strizzacervelli… parla di come si sente sette giorni su sette…”

“Un attimo. Io pensavo che fosse un poliziotto…”

“Eh? Oh, lo è. Ma è… prima di tutto uno psicologo. È registrato e tutto.”

“Volete piantarla di chiacchierare tra voi e permetterci di parlarvi o no?” chiese a gran voce il nonno di Mercedes, quindi tornarono in salotto, dove l’aria era piena di date di matrimoni e discorsi di organizzazione e _‘benvenuto in famiglia’_.

 

La sera successiva Mercedes raccontò a Kurt tutto nei minimi dettagli, dopo averlo prima abbracciato stretto e avergli sussurrato: _‘Non riesco a credere che tu sia riuscito a non dirmelo.’_ Lui stava sorridendo quanto lei, però, ammirando l’anello, e anche lei doveva ammettere che era perfetto sulla propria mano: non era un solitario o un blocco di colore, sembrava invece un piccolo arcobaleno che brillava allegramente sul suo dito. Era colpita dalla scelta di Mike, perché lo adorava e non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di dove cominciare, se lui avesse deciso di farglielo scegliere.

“Allora, è stata una bella sorpresa?” chiese Kurt.

“Bellissima. Pensavo che la mia famiglia gli stesse facendo perdere i gangheri e che tu,” disse, pungolandogli il fianco con l’indice, “ti fossi fumato qualcosa di strano.”

“È bene sapere di poter sempre usare la mia pazzia come scusa, se ne avrò bisogno,” rispose quello, sorseggiando delicatamente la sua acqua.

Avevano finito per ritrovarsi per cena da _Cookies_ , il bar elegante con cibo decente. In qualche modo il loro gruppo si era allargato di nuovo, con Santana e Kate, Finn e sua moglie Melanie, Noah e, sorprendentemente, Azimio Adams, che era stato accolto da Mike come un vecchio amico. Il che era stato bizzarro. Quando si era scusato in modo un po’ impacciato per essere stato un tale stronzo al liceo, le era sembrato di essere precipitata in una realtà alternativa, ma un colpetto di Mike l’aveva fatta annuire, accettando le sue scuse.

La conversazione fluiva senza intoppi, con Dave e Mike che stavano discutendo di trasformare la festa di Capodanno a casa del poliziotto in una festa di fidanzamento – sarebbe stata una serata interessante, considerando il loro gruppo di amici. Lei avrebbe festeggiato in modo più tranquillo con Kurt e forse le sue amiche Paula e Phoebe a Chicago. E sua cugina Mara, se si sentiva particolarmente audace. Ritornò a prestare attenzione a quello che veniva detto attorno a lei: Noah e Azimio stavano parlando di un certo AJ, mentre Santana, Kate e Melanie stavano parlando di cucina – il che rafforzava l’idea dell’universo parallelo, perché l’immagine di Santana che metteva in forno _qualcosa_ era un tantino inquietante.

Guardò Dave alzarsi in piedi, vide gli occhi di Kurt scattare a sbirciargli il sedere e poi via, e notò che Mike stava nascondendo un sorriso – l’aveva visto anche lui. Le prese la mano sotto il tavolo, stringendola brevemente, e lei adorava queste piccole forme di comunicazione silenziosa tra di loro.

“Ehi, me li terresti d’occhio? Vado un attimo ai servizi…” chiese Dave, passandogli cellulare e portafogli, per poi sporgersi in avanti e posargli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, al che la bocca di Mercedes si spalancò.

Si guardò attorno, per vedere se qualcun altro alla loro tavola si fosse accorto di quello scambio affettuoso. Le sopracciglia di Noah erano volate verso l’alto e aveva iniziato immediatamente a sghignazzare, finché Santana non gli ebbe ficcato la forchetta nel fianco. Mike aveva un’espressione incredibilmente compiaciuta, e perfino Azimo aveva seguito l’ex-compagno con lo sguardo, passandolo poi su Kurt e annuendo, come se avesse appena risolto un quesito. L’unico che non si era accorto di niente era Finn, che sembrava determinato a staccare i granelli di sale da un _brezel_ , completamente ignaro di quello che era appena successo tra suo fratello e il suo non-ragazzo. Kurt sembrava intento a ignorare tutti, occupandosi invece del telefonino tra le sue mani.

Sapeva che non fosse una dimostrazione straordinaria di affetto, ma era così domestico e tipico di una coppia affiatata… Non pensava che uno di loro due si rendesse conto di come l’avrebbero interpretato le altre persone. Santana non aveva l’aria sorpresa, anzi: avrebbe potuto unirsi al club dei _Fin troppo compiaciuti per il loro bene_. Azimio aveva fatto un commento sul numero quattro e Mike si stava dicendo d’accordo, e lei non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando. Si accomodò contro lo schienale, rinunciando a esaminare le complicazioni della vita amorosa del migliore amico, perché la sua in quel momento era perfetta.


End file.
